Fire Flower
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: Ficlet for melan anime. Patty decides to contact the twins again and has a mild emotional break on the way. She gets better. Fairly fluffy but how would I know I'm writing on a wish and a prayer.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **Here ya go Melan, it's like three in the morning where I am so I hope you like it.

Fire Flower

You know I think Lua has forgotten about me. I didn't see him after I went to college. That's kind of pathetic. After all I liked to think that the two of us were pretty good friends. Guess we weren't cause I know that he kept talking to Tempei and the rest of the gang and even Sly and I was the one forgotten. I always had such a crush on him and that makes this even worse. After all puppy love lost along with friendship burns. Hey it's been a long time! It's been almost five years by now! What am I complaining about anyways? I should have gotten over it by now. But I really miss him and Ruka. I guess I'll call.

I dial in the number I last got from him and the phone tells me that he can not be reached. I guess he changed his number. Well I changed mine so I can't complain! I can't complain! So I guess I'll check his email. After all he wouldn't have changed that? I mean I know I did but it be like he wanted to cut off all contact with everyone else. I just wanted rid of those kiddy things. I open up my laptop, it's pretty old so it's really big, like bigger than a tablet. I go into my email and try to remember his address. It comes eventually and I put it in. Denied again? Not fair! But, but I can't complain! After all I changed mine! Maybe I got it wrong though? I try again and again with constant failure. I just can't seem to get this right. Maybe he did change it. But I can't complain, can I? No I can't. After all I changed mine. I wonder if he still lives around where he used too. I hope so! Though I can't complain as I moved myself. I wanted to be rid of all those silly things I liked as a kid. To start again. But I don't think that's the best idea anymore.

I decide to drop by. After all he can't have completely rewritten his life! He has a sister after all! One that seemed attached to her world! She wanted to connect! But I can't complain! I can't! I can't ever complain and I never will! It just burns kinda deep. Like a fire.

And so I take the nearest shuttle to Neo-Domino. My old laptop with it's large size doesn't register anything when I look up his name. I'm stupid to think that it would. After all there are probably plenty of Lua's in the world. I wonder if Ruka's email is still up. Can't believe I never tried it. I put it in and it comes back as denied. I guess she wasn't as attached to silly kiddy things as I thought. Maybe I should have kept some means of contact. I guess that they could have tried but they wouldn't have noticed. I'm such an idiot! My phone casually falls out of my bag and as a blink happens it smashes to pieces. Lua? Lua could have called and he'd think I wasn't picking up!

The shuttle doors open and I run out onto the street. I have no right to complain, I'm the one that bought such a fragile phone. A young man with a green ponytail walks over to stop my suddenly running tears. Why am I so fragile? After all I know that Lua and Ruka have been through much worse. Maybe I just wasn't meant for stress. After all I like to live comfortably. I'm such an idiot! I would have died if I was in either of their place. I would have died with a whimper! Even Sly has more strength than me. I understand why the contact with me would be broken! After all I'm just a flower! So pretty but crushable. Aren't I? Aren't I? So what am I even doing here? I can't complain though.\

"What do you want?" I sob towards the man.

He smiles and rubs his hair.

"Hey Patty, remember me? It's Lua." Lua smiles.

"Lua? Lua!" I cry as I stretch my arms around his neck.

"Come out of the cold Patty. Sides Ruka will love to speak to you again." Lua laughs.

Lua showing me kindness after all I showed was weakness? I guess he's still a better hero than I could ever be. Even after the action has died out. I'm such a flower. So easily crushable. So why does he tolerate me? Why did he? Even Sly was stronger than me.

"Patty, are you alright?" He asks me as we walk slowly to wherever he lives now.

"Not really and I can't complain but... I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to help you with your adventures."

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't want anyone to go through that. Especially not you. If you did then you may have sunken into despair like us and your fire could never have grow."

"Fire? Don't be such a moron Lua! I am a fragile flower!"

He looks taken aback by my screams but laughs and hugs me.

"Yeah, cause flowers have lungs like that. And you're right, you have no right to complain like that cause you're strong in your own way. Now come one Lua's making soup and you look cold. Next time where something warmer okay?"

"Sure you moron. Sure."


End file.
